


Writings On The Wall

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 00:06:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10797591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Fluff.AU.Not Real.





	Writings On The Wall

“Hey...”

There’s something incredibly gentle in the way Erin touches Katie’s shoulder, noting the way the woman flinches. She knows that Katie is nervous, but she hates just how tense she is, she’s not sure this is such a great plan...

“Don’t panic, alright, just trust me...”

The music starts and soon enough it’s just them, Erin’s eyes locked on Katie, Katie looking right back and the two of them move almost as one, exchanging soft touches, each move bringing them into contact with one another time and again, the touch of one another’s body determining how they move. 

‘The writings on the wall...’ 

The music ends and Erin waits in silence, the applause the cue to break apart, even so she keeps her touch light against Katie’s back, steadying her.


End file.
